


A Light Touch

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Touch, M/M, Malec Fluff, alec is definitely a kinky man, feathers - Freeform, potential for smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Alec learns to leave Magnus alone when he works.





	A Light Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Again, some of these come out of nowhere.
> 
> Word: Quill

Magnus had boarded himself up in his office after coming home one weekend to find a pile of paperwork waiting for his signature of approval. He refused to see Alexander before he was done with everything, but of course, he still managed to find his way in.

“Hey, Magnus. I brought you some cof – _what is that?”_

Magnus looked up from his desk. He tried to follow his love’s gaze. “Work?”

Alec shook his head. He entered further, setting Magnus’ _M_ branded coffee mug beside and away from any important documents in the case of an accident, then pointed to the pen in his hand.

_“What is that?”_

“Alexander,” Magnus drawled, “I think you’re perfectly aware of what this is.”

“I am – just – why –” Magnus let him have a breath to regather his thoughts. “Why a _quill?”_

Magnus gently whisked the soft instrument around the air. It was light in his grip and still managed to get the job done like any regular tipped pen. Plus, using the quill brought back fond memories.

That, and Magnus couldn’t find a pen in his desk.

“Why not?” Magnus countered.

Alec sputtered. “That’s not an answer.”

“I know.” Magnus kissed the tip of his love’s nose. “I like the feel of it. It’s light, and soft, and sexy,” he drawled, drafting the quill over the smooth skin of his cheek. “Don’t you think?”

His lover gulped. A soft blush settled across his face, making Magnus want to keep the quill moving over him. “I – I should let you finish.”

“Smart man,” Magnus noted, watching Alec leave briskly. “Should I order another for _not so professional_ purposes?”

The door slammed abruptly.

Magnus dipped the quill into his ink, and wrote a note to himself: _buy feathers._

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
